Heirs of Hogwarts
by Captain Peacock
Summary: The Dursleys never allowed Harry Potter to go to school, so when Hagrid delivers his Hogwarts accpetance letter and discovers Harry is not ready to start Hogwarts all Hades breaks loose.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter One: The Boy Who Never Went to School_

AN: My story begins in the Hut-on-the-Rock by the Sea just after Hagrid hands Harry his Hogwarts acceptance letter.

Harry reached out his hand to receive the beige colored packet, addressed to Mr. H. Potter, the Floor, Hut-on-the-Rock by the Sea. Looking up with tears in his eyes at the giant of a man, he sadly said, "Sir, I can't read this, because I've never been allowed to go to school to learn things."

"Yeh mean ta tell me they never let yeh go ta school?" asked Harry.

"No, they said freaks like me aren't allowed to go to school to learn things the way normal kids like Dudley are," answered Harry, hoping beyond all measure that the kind-hearted half-giant would grant his greatest wish and take him away from his vile relatives.

"Well, I ain' never hear' the likes a thi' lot en all me life!" roared Hagrid, pointing his large umbrella at the Dursleys. "The whole lot a yeh, git yer arses in tha' bedroom, n don' make nary a peep, or I'll run all three a yeh wit' a poker from the fireplace. Harry, Dumbledore jus' told me ta give yeh yer letter n take yeh to buy yer school things, but this changes everything."

"I'm sorry, sir," said Harry, cowering in front of the raging Hagrid.

"It's them Dursleys tha' ough' ta be sorry, not yeh," said Hagrid, calming a bit. "Tell yeh wha', we can' do nary a thing 'bout it tonight, so why don' yeh kip fer a bit on the sofa, n in the morning I'll take yeh ta see Dumbledore n find out wha' he wan's ta do 'bout yeh never bein sent ta school."

"Hagrid, does this mean I'm finally going to get to go to school and learn things?" asked Harry, as he sat on the sofa.

"Tha's wha' we need ta see Dumbledore 'bout, but one way er another, yer gonna be goin to school," answered Hagrid, causing a huge grin to spread across Harry's face, as he made to lie down and go to sleep.

_One_

"Harry, we're gonna take thi' lil boat across the water, n from the boat dock we'll walk on over ta tha' wood over there, where I'll be takin yeh ta Hogwarts by somethin we call Apparatin so we can talk wit Professor Albus Dumbledore 'bout how we can get you some schoolin," said Hagrid, exiting the hut with Harry before the sun rose the next morning.

"What about the Dursleys, how will they get back to their car?" asked Harry, squinting in the dark as he got into the boat.

"Well, I figure, when the bloke tha' hired the hut to yer uncle gets out a o' bed he's gonna see his boat tied back ta his dock wit the Dursleys' car still parked in his lot n go over ta check things out in his hut," said Hagrid. "It'll serve em righ' if he don' come over righ' away n they have ta stay there all day today er maybe even longer."

"Dudley and Vernon will be going spare without anything to eat and Dudley and Petunia will really be all hacked off if they have to miss any more of their TV shows, to boot," added Harry with a feral grin on his face.

"Now, Harry, I'm 'bout to Apparate you n me ta Hogwarts n yeh have ta remember ta hold on real tigh' er I migh' lose yeh along the way," said Hagrid after they'd entered the wood not far from the boat dock.

"Hagrid, you're too big for me told hold on to any part of you," said Harry.

"Hang on ta me coat n I'll fasten it 'round both of us," said Hagrid.

"You didn't tell me it might make me sick," said Harry holding his stomach after they had appeared next to a giant gate.

"Sorry, 'bout tha'" said Hagrid, as Harry vomited on the ground. "Follow me over to me house n I'll fix ya up some breakfast n give yeh somethin to help yer stomach. I gotta warn 'bout me dog, Fang. He won' bite, but he'll be sure ta star' lickin yer face if yeh don' keep em away from yeh."

"When are going to see Professor Dumbledore?" asked Harry, following Hagrid into his hut.

"Fang, get off him!" snapped Hagrid, as his large boarhound bounded over to Harry and began licking his face.

"Is he usually this friendly?" asked Harry, seeing Hagrid pulling the large friendly dog off him.

"He's friendly with most everyone 'round here 'cept for one o' the professors from the castle," replied Hagrid. Taking a kettle and a skillet form the wall next to his fireplace, the kind half-giant asked, "All I have from breakfast are some bread n sausages, woul' yeh like me ta make some fer yeh?"

"If they're like the one we had last night I would," answered Harry.

"Harry, now tha' yeh've had somethin ta eat, let's head on up ta the castle ta see Professor Dumbledore," said Hagrid about thirty minutes later.

"Hagrid, the people in the pictures on the wall are moving," said Harry, as he ran to keep up with Hagrid once they entered the castle.

"Those'd be magical portraits, Harry, n people in magical portraits move 'bout, some even ta other portraits," explained Hagrid. Coming to a stone gargoyle guarding a spiral staircase, the half-giant said, "Nestles' Crunch. Harry, you go first n I'll follow yeh on up."

"Hagrid, can you tell us why you have brought young Harry to Hogwarts and not taken him to Diagon Alley to purchase his school supplies?" asked Albus Dumbledore, as Hagrid entered his office with Harry following him.

"I ran inta a bit a trouble wit the Dursleys," answered Hagrid. "Yeh see, those sorry excuse for Muggles never sent him to school, n he can' read, write, do math, or any o' wha' yeh need ta know before comin ta Hogwarts."

"Young Mr. Potter is this true; your relatives never sent you to school?" questioned Professor Minerva McGonagall, who had been eating breakfast with the Dumbledore.

"Yes, ma'am, it's true," answered Harry. "Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia told me freaks like me aren't allowed to go to school to learn things the way normal kids like my cousin Dudley can."

"Harry, before we continue, let me make one thing perfectly clear," said Dumbledore. "You are in no way shape or form, a freak. You are a human being blessed with the ability to perform magic, which, at one time, is something your Aunt Petunia wished she could do, as well."

"She hates me and everything to do me, especially magic, but you're telling me she wishes she could do magic, too," said Harry.

"She only hates magic because she herself does not possess such ability," continued Dumbledore. "When your mother received her Hogwarts acceptance letter, your aunt sent me a letter asking that she be accepted into Hogwarts, as well. When I denied her request because she had no magical ability, your aunt then because most jealous of your mother and allowed her jealously to turn into hate of your mother and magic. As you, Harry, are your mother's son, Petunia then transferred this hate unto you. While your aunt and uncle are at fault for not sending you to school, I am to blame for this, as well, for I am the one to make the decision to leave you on the Dursleys' doorstep and never bothering to check up on how well you were faring. It is most unfortunate that you must pay for the mistakes I made, and we must delay your enrollment at Hogwarts for at least one year."

"Albus Dumbledore, you are indeed the one to bear the most blame for the crimes committed against our heir, however my dear wife Rowena and I have a solution that will allow young Harry to start Hogwarts with the other youngsters of his age group," said the portrait of wizard mane-like red hair, green eyes, and a powerful build, standing next to beautiful witch with long dark hair and brown eyes.

"As Godric hath said, we have a solution, but to do so we shall require the presence of at the minimum of three other direct descendants of the Founders of Hogwarts to implement our solution," said Rowena Ravenclaw.

"Where are we going to find three other direct descendants of the Founders of Hogwarts?" question McGonagall. "For that matter, even if you find them, how can you get young Potter ready to attend classes with his age group in just one month?"

"The method we wish to use to teach young Harry what he needs to know before starting Hogwarts involves the use of time-turners we have hidden away in our secret chambers inside this castle," said Rowena. "The use of these time-turners will allow us to teach Harry and the other three heirs for a year in one month's time. Before we passed from this world the four founders of this great school charmed a book hidden in our chamber to record the names of all of our magical direct descendants. One of the heirs is a young witch by the name of Hermione Jean Granger and the other two are Harry's cousins…"

"You mean Dudley's a wizard, too!" gasped Harry.

"No, your cousins that I am referring to were born Chloe & Zoe Prewitt, and their mother Sophia was your father's older sister," said Rowena.

"Fabian and Sophia Prewitt along with Fabian's twin brother Gideon were all killed about six months before James and Lily, but we never discovered what had happened to their twin daughters," said Dumbledore. "We all thought they must have died along with the parents and Uncle Gideon."

"Chloe and Zoe were both adopted by others and now go by the names of Ginevra Molly Weasley and Luna Selene Lovegood," said Rowena. "We know not the circumstances surrounding their adoptions, as all our book shows us is their names changes."

"I'd say time is of the essence, and we should endeavor to bring all three of these young ladies and their parents to Hogwarts for a meeting," said Dumbledore. "Minerva, while I pay the Dursleys a visit, would you be so kind as to invite and make arrangements for the young ladies mentioned and their parents to come here as soon as possible. Send me a Patronus with the time and date you set up."

"Professor Dumbledore, before yeh set off ta see the Dursleys, yeh'll need ta take Harry's envelope wit yeh ta fine where we left em," said Hagrid, handing the aged wizard Harry's envelope. "When yeh get there yeh'll probably fine em still locked up in the bedroom like we left em."

"I see," said Dumbledore looking over his half-moon spectacles at the half-giant, as he accepted Harry's envelope.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two: Saving Dudley_

'I see the boat Hagrid told me he left back at the dock has been returned to this hut,' thought Dumbledore to himself, Apparating next to the hut in question. Noticing the door to the hut standing open he walked over to it and called inside, "Is there anyone here?"

"Just me, the owner of this hut, gov'ner, and the lot I hired it out to," answered an elderly Muggle, standing next to the bedroom door. "Darndest thing, though, is how the lot of em got themselves locked in the bedroom when I know fer a fact there ain't no lock on it to start with. By the way, I don't see another boat outside and you ain't all wet, so how in the bloody hell did you get yerself on this rock in the first place?"

"Magic," answered Dumbledore, before quickly pointing his wand at the Muggle, saying _"Obliviate."_

"Daddy, make the man hurry up; I'm hungry and I've already missed three of my favorite shows," Dumbledore heard Dudley Dursley whine from the bedroom.

"If everyone will please step away from the door, by the time I count to five, I will have you straight away," shouted Dumbledore. After counting to five very loudly, he pointed wand at the door and shouted, _"Reducto."_

"Couldn't you have given more of a warning before you blasted the door in?" grumbled Vernon, stumbling from the bedroom with Petunia and Dudley stumbling out right behind him. Seeing Dumbledore and the rather eccentric way he was dressed, he barked, "Who the bloody hell are you, an escapee from the wacko room?"

"My name is Albus Dumbledore…" answered the aged wizard.

"You're the one that left the freak on our doorstep, get your bloody arse away from us," snarled Vernon waving his fist at Dumbledore.

"Harry James Potter is no freak, he is a wizard…" said Dumbledore.

"Diddy, go back into the bedroom and cover your ears," said Petunia. "I don't want you to hear a single thing this old freak has to say."

"I think not, and I command you to never call anyone outside of your own family a freak ever again," replied Dumbledore, pointing his wand at the door and silently repaired it and locked it shut. "I want your son to hear what I've come to say, as well. Now, tell me why you two saw fit to never send Harry Potter to school."

"Freaks like your lot don't deserve to be educated like normal people like us," answered Vernon.

"Did you not hear me?" said Dumbledore. "I commanded you to never again call anyone outside of your own family a freak again, and because you chose to ignore my command, the punishment I mete out to you this day shall be more severe."

"You can't do a thing to us, and you know it," argued Petunia. "My own freak of a sister went to that freak school of yours, and I know for a fact your own laws prohibit interference with us normal people."

"I do not know where received such information, but you are most erroneous in your belief," said Dumbledore. "A ruling agreed upon between the magical world's Minister of Magic and your government's Prime Minister in the year 1895 grants certain officials of my government the power to mete out punishment to those in your world who are aware of our world that neglect and abuse any suspected magical children. As I am one such individual it is my duty to see you are properly punished for your misdeeds. Additionally, should I discover you have abused young Harry, and rest assured I will, your punishment will then be even more severe."

"We just punished the weirdo brat for what he deserved for doing all of those weirdo things he did," spat Vernon.

"What you call weirdo things are called bouts of accidental magic, and I explained this to you in the letter I left with Harry when I placed him upon your doorstep," said Dumbledore.

"What gave you the right to leave the brat on our doorstep in the middle of the night without having the decency to ask us whether we wanted him or not?" asked Petunia. "He's been nothing but trouble ever since we took him, and so what if we never sent him to school?"

"To begin with, it is against the law to not send a child to school, and common decency says, all children should be educated," replied Dumbledore.

"Bullocks," Vernon stated with spittle flying out of his mouth. "Your lot doesn't have any rights in the normal world, and I don't believe a bloody thing you about your weirdo world having an agreement with our Prime Minister. If I had my way, we'd have taken the ungrateful brat and dropped him at some orphanage, or even better, chucked his arse into the Thames and let his worthless body go to Hades like all of your lot will."

"I must note, that your obviously loathing and hatred for young Harry Potter, was not enough to stop you from collecting the approximately £1500 monthly stipend you were paid by James and Lily's estate for the lack of care you provided for their son," said Dumbledore.

"The ungrateful brat nearly ate us out of house and home, and we deserved the pittance his parents' estate paid us each month," snapped Petunia.

"I had Harry given a complete medical check-up before leaving to visit you, and the healer who examined him told me you barely fed him enough to keep him alive, and from the looks of them, I'd say it was your husband and son that ate you out of house and home, not Harry," replied Dumbledore. "Because of this, Harry is at least forty pounds lighter and six to seven inches shorter than he should be, and if we didn't know better we would think he was but eight, not eleven. In private, our healer also told me Harry had so many scars, broken bones, and other injuries that were not healed properly, that he may never be completely healed."

"We treated him better than he deserved…" spat Vernon and Petunia.

"YOU DID NOT TREAT HIM BETTER THAN HE DESERVED, AND YOU TWO ARE NO BETTER THAN BARBARIANS!" shouted Dumbledore in a voice which caused all three Dursleys to cringe before his anger. "I am done discussing things with you and now pass down your punishments. Number one; every last penny paid to you for your lack of caring for Harry James Potter will be repaid along with a twenty percent penalty and any fees the bank I use to recover the stipend paid to you."

"You can't touch our money…" argued Vernon.

"You are most sadly mistaken, for the contract you signed to receive the monthly stipend for Harry's care had a clause in it giving the bank the Potters used the permission to assess your accounts should you not meet the criteria stated in the contract," interjected Albus.

"We didn't read any clauses like that when we signed the bloody contract, so we don't have to pay," argued Vernon.

"If my suspicions are correct, I would say, out of your own greed, you and your wife signed the contract without reading it in its entirety, and, you must now pay the consequences," said Dumbledore. "When you next access your accounts, you will find them considerably smaller. Now, for more of your possible punishments; as Harry is the actual owner of the house you live in and the company Mr. Dursley works for, it shall be up to him whether you continue to live and work where you do."

"You mean I could have been in charge of Grunnings from the day you left the brat on our doorstep," spat Vernon.

"No, you could not have been in charge," replied Dumbledore. "When Harry's grandfather purchased Grunnings at James's request, he only did so, so you could have a well-paying job. That's the only reason someone with your feeble mind and lack of education and experience could acquire the job you have. The reality is, that your job performance is so pitiful, that, had your employment not been requested by the owner of the parent company purchasing Grunnings, you would have been sacked years ago."

"So, you're just going to up and leave us destitute with no means of supporting ourselves," spat Vernon.

"Would you prefer that I turn you over to your own authorities with detailed information as to what crimes you committed against a minor child?" asked Dumbledore. "If I remember correctly, inmates in your own penal system look upon child abusers as the worst of the worst and quite often make such abusers sentences much more severe. So, it shall be you choice, either I will turn you over to your own law enforcement agencies or I shall do as I have already outlined."

"My parents gave us our house as wedding gift…" argued Petunia.

"No, they gave you the keys to the house at Number Four Privet Drive and allowed you to live there at the request of James and Lily," said Dumbledore. "James and Lily bought the house so you and your family would have a nice home, but told your parents not to reveal who actually owned the house. James asked his father to purchase the Grunnings Drill Company so Vernon would have a place to work and support his family. Otherwise, given his training and experience, the two of you would have most likely ended up on the dole and had to live in public housing."

"So, because of that brat, you're going to destitute us and chuck us out on the street," scoffed Vernon.

"I am being far more lenient with you than you deserve," replied Dumbledore.

"You mean you're even going to throw my son out of the only home he's ever known," said Petunia.

"No, I am going to make arrangements to send your son to one of your own military schools in order to save him from the deplorable way you've raised and spoiled him," said Albus. "What you've done to Harry was reprehensible, but the harm you've subjected your own son to was much, much worse. Without proper intervention, your son would turn out to be a scourge on society."

"My son is going Smeltings…" argued Vernon.

"No, he is not," interjected Dumbledore. "Using you as an example of what Smeltings produces, then I want him as far away from such a school as possible."

"But, I don't want to go to military school!" Dudley whined. "I heard they don't let you watch TV or eat whatever you want."

"That, young Mr. Dursley, is exactly why I'm sending you to military school," said Dumbledore.

"Will I still get to see him?" asked Petunia.

"That all depends on Dudley," answered Dumbledore. "The school Dudley will be attending considers family visits and weekends home as privileges that must be earned. Additionally, there will be no quitting this school by your son. If he cannot adjust to military school, then he will have his memory magically modified with no memory of his life with you and your husband.

"I don't want to go to military school," cried Dudley. "If you send me there I'm running away."

"Then, you leave me no choice but to modify your memory…" said Dumbledore, pointing his wand and Dudley.

"No, leave my son alone," shrieked Petunia, standing between Dumbledore and Dudley. Turning to face her son, she begged, with tears streaming down her face, "Please, do as he says, or we won't get to see you again."

"Okay, I'll go if I get to see you and Dad again," said Dudley, hugging his mother.

"As I said before, that young Mr. Dursley shall be up to you," said Dumbledore.

"Albus, I have made arrangement for the Weasleys, Lovegoods, and Grangers to meet us in the Leaky Cauldron at 1:00 pm this afternoon, and from there we can all floo to your office at Hogwarts," said a Silver Cheshire cat that only Dumbledore could see and hear after appearing next to the aged wizard.

"As it is now time for me to depart, I leave you with these parting warnings and instructions," said Dumbledore. "As today is Wednesday, I will allow you to return to your home and remain there until I come to visit you by this coming Saturday at the latest, at which time I will tell you Harry's decisions regarding the house at Number Four Privet Drive and Mr. Dursley's employment status. In the meantime, young Mr. Dursley will be visited by a representative of the military school he is to attend to assess his physical, mental, and academic readiness for the school. These assessments will be used to determine young Mr. Dursley's starting point in their school, which includes a remedial academic and physical period for students they assess to not be ready for their regular school. At this time I am going to revive the owner of this hut, and he can take you back to your car."


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three: _

"Daddy and Mum, I am so excited; I get to go to Hogwarts and start learning about magic early," Hermione Jean Granger gushed, as she led her parents along Charring Cross Road about two blocks from the entrance to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Now, sweetheart, remember, we have yet to make the decision whether or not to permit you to take these early classes," said Hermione's father, the Dr. Lionel Granger.

"I know Daddy, but you almost always say something like that before you let me participate in educational opportunities," replied Hermione.

"Lionel, luv, she's had you all figured out for ages now, and you have to admit, that you've hardly ever denied her the opportunity to learn something new," replied his wife, the Dr. Jean Granger.

"Am I really that easy to figure out?" asked Lionel.

"Yes, Daddy/luv you are," replied Hermione and Jean in perfect unison, causing mother and daughter to lapse into a fit of giggles, as Lionel smiled warmly at the two most important people in his life.

Three

"LUNA!" squealed, ten-year-old, Ginevra Molly Weasley, seeing her best friend stepping gracefully from the Leaky Cauldron's public fireplace.

"Ginevra, we saw each other just yesterday, so you really do not have to be so boisterous," replied Luna Selene Lovegood, giggling at her best friend's antics.

"But, you're my best friend in the whole wide world, and I always like being with you," stated Ginny, as the two you witches hugged each other. "Besides, later, we get to meet Harry Potter, 'The-Boy-Who-Lived.'"

"I know that, Ginevra, and do not forget we get to meet Professors Minerva McGonagall, Albus Dumbledore, another girl named Hermione Granger, and her parents, as well," replied Luna. "Additionally, you must remember what your mother always tells us when we mention Harry James Potter."

"I know, just because I have a crush on him doesn't mean I'm going to marry him," replied Ginny.

"Xeno, do you have any idea what this meeting Albus wants to have with us is all about," asked Ginny's mother, Molly, to Luna's father, Xenophilius, as they stood conversing out of hearing distance from their respective daughters. "You don't suppose it might have to do with you know what, do you?"

"That, Molly, is something we shall have to wait until Albus tells us why he has called us together," answered Xenophilius.

"Molly, dear, you do know that someday we must tell them the truth," said Molly's husband, Arthur.

"I know, but I've always been afraid she'll reject me as her mother when she learns the truth," said the tearful Molly.

"Molly, there is a greater chance of Fred and George going through a full year at Hogwarts without receiving any detentions than there is of Ginny rejecting you as her mother," replied Arthur, embracing his wife. Looking up, he said, "ah, I see Albus and Minerva have arrived, let's gather the girls and go over to meet them."

"Good afternoon, Minerva and Albus," said Molly leading, the two wizards and their respective daughters over to where the two Hogwarts professors were standing.

"As soon as the Grangers have arrived, and I see they've just entered through the Muggle entrance, we can depart for Hogwarts," said Minerva.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley and Luna Selene Lovegood, come back here," said Molly, seeing the two ten-year-old witches streaking across the Leaky Cauldron towards the Grangers. "Minerva and Albus, you'll have to forgive our daughters; there's not a shy bone in either of them, most especially Ginny."

"That's quite alright, Molly," said the chuckling Dumbledore. "I always enjoy seeing the exuberance of youth."

"Hello my name is Ginny Weasley, and this is my best friend Luna Lovegood, are you three the Grangers?" asked Ginny, bounding up to Hermione with Luna right behind her.

"Yes we are," replied the equally enthusiastic Hermione. "These are my parents, the Drs. Lionel and Jean Granger, and my name is Hermione."

"Will you be our friend, as well?" asked Luna.

"Y-Y-You really want to be my friends?" questioned Hermione with tears glistening in her eyes.

"Of course we want to be your friends," said Ginny, as she and Luna embraced Hermione, causing eleven-year-old Muggle-born to burst into tears.

"What's wrong, Hermione; we did not intend to make you cry?" inquired Luna.

"I'm crying because I'm happy," answered Hermione. "I've never had any friends my own age before, and you two are the first ones near my own age that wanted to be friends with me."

"Well, that's all changed now, because we're your friends," said Ginny.

"Thank-you, Ginny and Luna," said Hermione, as the three girls shared a group hug.

"I do not wish to be rude, but, Professor McGonagall, could you please introduce the older members of our group?" said Lionel.

"I would be delighted to," said Minerva before introducing the adults to each other.

"_Portus," _Dumbledore said tapping his wand on a six foot piece of rope several minutes later. "If everyone would take hold of this rope we can be off to Hogwarts. Xeno, Arthur, and Molly, if the three of you would each please hold on to one of the three young ladies while Minerva and I hold on to the Drs. Granger, we will soon depart. For those of you who have never traveled via Portkey, in about twenty seconds you will feel a sensation of being pulled by your stomachs, and whatever you do, please do not let go of the rope or the person steadying you. Additionally, I must warn you that you will have a bit of an upset stomach when we arrive at our destination, but it will pass within five to ten seconds."

Three

"Wee, that was fun!" squealed Ginny, landing with the others about ten feet from the Hogwarts front gates. "Can we do that again?"

"I agree with Ginevra, that was fun," added Luna. "Daddy, why don't we have a rope like Professor Dumbledore has so we can go places like we just did?"

"My angel, unfortunately, only high ranking government officials like Professor Dumbledore are allowed to make Portkeys, the method in which we just traveled," answered Xenophilius.

"If I had my way dear child, all qualified wizards or witches, such as your father, would be allowed to make Portkeys," said Dumbledore. "Many times I have put forth such proposals to the Wizengamot; however I have yet to garner enough support to get such a measure passed into law."

"Professor Dumbledore, is tha' the three girls n their parents wit' yeh n Professor McGonagall?" asked Hagrid, strolling up to the group with Harry running to keep up with the half-giant.

"Wow, he's really big," giggled Hermione, gazing up in wonder at Hagrid.

"Look, he's got Harry Potter with him!" shouted Ginny, running, as fast as she could towards the 'Boy-Who-Lived.'

"Ginevra, wait up, we want to meet him, as well," said Luna, as she and Hermione ran giggling after Ginny.

"Hi, Harry, my name is Ginny Weasley and these two are my best friends Luna Lovegood and Hermione Granger, would you like to be our friend, too?" inquired Ginny as the three girls ran up to Harry.

"I've never had a friend before," replied Harry timidly.

"Then, you really need to be our friend, because everyone should have friends," stated Ginny. "Please say you'll be our friend."

"Okay, I'll be your friend," said Harry, causing the three delighted young witches to rush at the young wizard all intending to hug him.

When Harry reflexively jerked back at the sudden movement towards him, Luna asked, "What's wrong Harry? Don't you want us to hug you?"

"No, it's not that," answered the young wizard timidly, looking down at the ground. "I'm not used to being hugged, and the only times I remember being touched is when someone hit me."

"Girls, for now, leave Harry alone and all shall be explained once we reach my office," said Dumbledore.

Three

"Now, that we have all gathered, I will not delay, and get right to the purpose of this meeting, but first I wish to introduce all who are present," said Dumbledore, after everyone was seated in his office.

"You mean people in your world can actually put enough of themselves into a portrait that they can actually think and hold intelligent conversations," said Jean, after Dumbledore had introduced everyone present, including the portraits of all four founders.

"To put it simply, Dr. Jean, yes we can, and we ourselves actually did," said Helga. "I hope you don't mind, but calling both you and your husband Dr. Granger could be wee bit confusing."

"Then, please drop the use of the honorific, and refer to us as Lionel and Jean," replied Jean.

"Lionel and Jean, it shall be," stated Rowena. "Now, that we've dispensed with the pleasantries, let us discuss why we've all assembled together. Young Harry, it is not our wish to embarrass you or cause you any more pain, but, as your circumstances are why we've all been assembled, we must explain your dilemma."

"That's okay, Ma'am," replied Harry timidly. "I know all you want to do is help me, and I don't mind if tell everybody why I'm here."

"Thank-you Harry," said Rowena, smiling warmly at the shy young wizard. "The crux if the matter is, that Harry is here, so we can correct the fact that the cretins who were responsible for his well-being abused, neglected him, and prohibited him from going to school."

"Did they not even home-school him?" asked Jean.

"Them horri' Muggles din' let Harry learn nothin' n 'cause o them, he can' read, wri'e, do math or any o wha' yeh need ta know 'fore startin Hogwarts," said Hagrid.

"Whoever did something like that should be punished to the full extent of the law, but I don't understand what Harry's plight has to do with our daughter and these other two young ladies," said Lionel.

"We have a method by which Harry can learn enough to start Hogwarts with his age group," explained Rowena. "As Harry is a direct descendant of one or more of the founders, we can teach him enough to start at Hogwarts in one month's time. However, we need the presence of at least three more direct descendants to accomplish this, and the three young witches present are all direct descendants of at least one founder, as well."

"How can that be?" asked Hermione. "How can I, as a Muggle-born, be a direct descendant of a Founder of Hogwarts?"

"In our secret chamber hidden within the wall of Hogwarts we have a book that we charmed to write the names of all direct descendants of the four of us," said Helga. "Included in another book in our chambers is a genealogy of all direct descendants, and we can show this to you when you visit our chamber later today."

"You mean Luna's name and my name are written in your books, too," said Ginny.

"Yes, my dear, yours and Luna's names are written in our books, as well," said Salazar Slytherin, speaking for the first time. "However, how your names are written is something we must ask permission of your parents to tell you."

"Is this the time Luna and I are finally going to be told we're really twin sisters?" asked Ginny.

"How, how did you know that?" asked a completely flabbergasted Molly.

"We've known from the first time you let us have a sleep over together and we slept together in the same bed," answered Luna.

"We had the same dream that night, and, in the dream, this beautiful lady with really dark black hair down to her knees came to us, told us she was our mother, we were twins, and our birth names were Chloe and Zoe," added Ginny. "When I woke up the next morning, I just thought it was a dream, but when I learned Luna had had the exact same dream, we realized our dream must be true."

"Why didn't either of you tell anyone of your dream?" asked Xenophilius.

"You, Mummy, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley never showed us anything but love and kindness, and, because of that, we realized that someday you would probably tell us the truth about ourselves," said Luna, standing and hugging her father.

"All we know is what we learned from our dream," added Ginny. "We don't even know which one of us was which name, which one of us is older, nor do we know what our family name was."

"Ginny, you are the eldest and were born Chloe Sophia Prewett, Luna, you were born Zoe Sophia Prewett, and you were the twin daughters of my brother Fabian and his wife Sophia," explained Molly.

"So, that means you're really our Aunt Molly," said Luna.

"Well, to me, you're still my mother and Daddy is still my father," stated Ginny, rising and hugging both of her parents.

"Thank-you Ginny," said Molly, embracing her daughter tightly.

"Mum, no matter what happens, to me you will always be my mother, and Daddy will always be my father," said Ginny. Furrowing her brow, she asked, "Since not one of my brothers is here with us, does that mean Luna and I are direct descendants of the founders through our mother's family?"

"Your birth mother, Sophia, was James Potter's older sister, and after your parents and my other brother, Gideon, were killed in a Death Eater raid, James brought you to us to be adopted with the instructions to one day tell you both the truth," answered Molly.

"So, does that mean Harry is our cousin, and we're direct descendants of at least one of the Founders through the Potter line?" asked Luna.

"Yes, dear, it does," answered Rowena.

"Is Harry really being our cousin why you always told me, that just because I have a crush on him, doesn't mean I'm going to marry him?" questioned Ginny.

"Yes, dear, it was," answered Molly.

"Molly, dear, now that they know the truth about themselves, I believe it best to share how they came to be adopted by the Lovegoods and the Weasleys," added Arthur.

"Of course," said Molly. "Fabian and Gideon Prewett were my younger twin brothers, and the two of you were born to Fabian and his dear wife Sophia on February 1, 1981, however due to the dark times in those days I was unable to meet you. When I learned the my brothers and Sophia had been killed on April 12, 1981 I was devastated, and I thought you two had died along with your parents and Uncle Gideon until the day James Potter and Sirius Black brought the two of you to us to be adopted later that same year on August 19. As Sophia was James Potter's older sister, he and his lovely wife Lily had taken you in, but eventually decided to secretly adopt you away in an attempt to help preserve both the Potter and Prewett lines. I cannot tell you how much joy I felt inside when Sirius and James brought the two of you to us and told us you had been with them on the night my brothers and James's sister had been killed. I immediately wanted to adopt both of you, however James and Arthur convinced me that adopting Luna out to Xenophilius and Selene would help us better insure the Prewett and Potter lines survival."

"Is that why you've home-schooled us together and encouraged us to be best friends forever?" asked Luna.

"Yes, my angel, that is why we have encouraged the two of you be such close friends," answered Xenophilius.

"Harry, we're so glad we found out you were our cousin," said Ginny, rushing to hug her cousin. When he jerked back instinctively at her sudden rush at him, she added, coming to a sudden stop, "Harry, all I want to do is hug you. I'm sorry if I made you nervous."

"It's okay, Ginny, you can hug me," answered Harry guardedly opening his arms.

"Will you let Hermione and me hug you, too?" asked Luna. Seeing him nod with tears in his eyes, she added softly, "Thank-you, Harry."

"That's the first time I remember anyone ever hugging me," commented Harry, as the four tweenagers returned to their respective seats.

"While we are delighted to see family members reunited, you have yet to tell us how having Hermione, Ginny, and Luna here will allow young Harry to attend Hogwarts with his age group in just one month's time." said Lionel.

"We intend to use what we can time-turners to allow these four a full year's time being taught by us in one month's time," answered Rowena. "These time turners, which we have hidden in our chambers in a secret location within the walls of this castle, will allow someone to travel up to twenty-four hours back in time for every hour of normal time with an hour break in between."

"That means we get to learn things twelve days for every day we spend here," said Hermione.

"Will these time-turners be harmful in any way to our daughter and her friends?" asked Jean.

"As each block of time consists of twenty-four hours, each block of time will seem like a full day has passed," said Rowena.

"Will they age a full year in a month?" asked Jean.

"Yes, they will, but the aging process will be like normal," said Rowena.

"Does that mean Luna and I will be old enough to start Hogwarts in a month?" asked Ginny.

"Yes, dear, it does," answered Rowena.

"I am quite certain Ronald would not like that at all," commented Luna. "Remember how much he was making fun of you and me for not being old enough to start Hogwarts this year?"

"Oh, he was, was he?" asked Molly. Seeing the Ginny and Luna nodding their heads yes, she added, "After his father and I warned his brothers and him against making fun of you two for that very reason, he still saw fit to do it anyway. Well, now I know who's going to be Ginny's share of chores while she's here."

"Oops, I did not intend to get Ronald into trouble," said Luna, looking guilty.

"That's okay, Luna, dear; you're not the one at fault for our youngest son's lack of caring and manners," replied Molly.

"Aside from teaching Harry the basics, what else were you planning to teach these four?" asked Lionel.

"Mostly what they choose to learn," answered Rowena.

"You mean, Luna and I could learn about Muggle things," said Ginny excitedly.

"Yes, dear lass, you may," said Salazar.

"No, Arthur, you can't join them," admonished Molly, seeing the smile on her husband's face. "This month is for Harry and these girls, and they don't need you in their way."

"Yes, Molly," said Arthur.

"Actually, we were planning to ask all adults present in this office to assist us, as we can have one adult per youngster use the time-turners with them," said Godric. "We realize with your busy schedules you'll not be able to attend all sessions with them, but you are free to, and, as it is often said, to go along for the ride every now and then."

"When will the begin using these time turners?" asked Jean.

"Later this evening, if that is acceptable," answered Godric.

"We agree to allow Hermione this opportunity, so we can help Harry," said Lionel. "However, we do have one request. Would it be permissible for our daughter to continue, as you call them, her Muggle Studies, so she could attend a university after she graduates from Hogwarts?"

"Using our chambers and the time turners on the weekend, Hermione would be able to continue with a self-study program, but Harry, Ginny, and Luna would be required to be with her to do so," answered Rowena.

"I'll do it, because, if I learn enough, I'd like to study something Muggle, too," said Harry.

"Could we choose what we want to study?" asked Luna.

"Yes, dear, you can, as long as you have the required materials you may study what you wish," said Helga.

"Then, I'd like to study Muggle animals," said Luna, beaming. "What about the rest of you, what do you want?"

"I don't know," said Ginny. "Could I tell you what I want to study after I've learned more about the Muggle world?"

"Yes, you may, dear child," answered Helga.

"What do you want to study, Harry?" asked Ginny.

"I don't know, yet," said Harry. "Like you, I'll wait until I learn more."

"I think I'll wait a few more weeks to decide, as well," added Hermione.

"Is there anything these four will need to start the time-turning this evening?" asked Lionel.

"They will all require their Hogwarts first years' supplies, as well as, a basic Muggle curriculum covering the first six years of school," said Rowena.

"We can let you use the books for the curriculum we used to home school Hermione, but you're going to need all the workbooks that go with it," said Jean. "The bookstore we purchased them from is on Charing Cross Road about a block from the Leaky Cauldron, so you could purchase them when you go to Diagon Alley to purchase their Hogwarts supply list items."

"At what time will you be starting this evening's time-turner block?" asked Dumbledore.

"We can begin this evening session whenever you can all return to Hogwarts," answered Rowena. "If the hour is too late to being teaching this evening, the first part of this evenings' time-turner block will be spent sending these youngsters and the ones sharing this block with them to bed."

"Arthur, we don't have enough left in our vault to pay for more Hogwarts supplies," Harry overheard Molly say to Arthur, as they were preparing to leave.

"That's okay, Mrs. Weasley, I can use some of the money Hagrid told me was in my vault to pay for Ginny's things," said Harry.

"No, Harry, we can't, you're parents set that vault aside for your education," said Molly.

"Molly and Arthur, and Xeno, too, Phillip and Moira Potter set up Hogwarts trust vaults for all of their grandchildren, and, as such, you as the adoptive parents should have access to said vaults," said Dumbledore.

"My darling Selene and I set up such a vault for Luna the day after we adopted her, so whatever is in Sophia's vaults Arthur and Molly can use for Ginny," said Xenophilius.

"No, Xeno, one of those vaults is for Luna, we'll just use the one for Ginny and Ginny alone," said Molly.

"As you wish, Molly," said Xenophilius, winking discretely at the smiling Dumbledore.

"


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter Four: Treasures_

"Good afternoon, and may your vaults always be overflowing with gold," said Albus, approaching a Goblin teller at Gringotts later that afternoon.

"How may I help you, Chief Warlock Dumbledore?" asked the Goblin at the counter.

"We would like to speak with someone regarding the Potter estates, and have inheritance tests performed on all four of these youngsters," replied Albus.

"Griphook, take Chief Warlock Dumbledore and his guests to Sabertooth's office for their inheritance test," said the teller. "If one or more of the parties involved can claim ownership of the Potter estates, you may take them to see, Thornbrush, the Potter accounts manager. When they are finished with Sabertooth and the Potter account manager, you may take them down to access any vaults they may claim ownership of."

"Sabertooth, these four children would like to have inheritance tests performed on them," said Griphook, after knocking once on Sabertooth's door and opening it.

"As soon as I am finished with my current clients, I shall be out to collect them," said Sabertooth.

"Hello," said a good-natured and easy-going sandy colored hair boy with an Irish accent, exiting Sabertooth's office with his mother several minutes later. "By chance, would any of this lot be starting Hogwarts this coming September 1?"

"My name is Ginny Weasley, and these are my best friends, Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger, and Harry Potter," answered Ginny. "We're all going to be first years at Hogwarts this autumn. Would you like to be our friend, too?"

"Me name is Seamus Finnegan, and I would be delighted to be your friend, .most pretty lass," said the boy, bowing to kiss Ginny's hand.

"If you'd like we can save a seat for you on the Hogwarts Express," added Ginny, blushing a color almost as red as her fiery-red hair.

"I shall be there for sure, most pretty lady," replied Seamus, bowing to kiss Ginny's hand a second time.

"I do believe Ginevra has gotten over her crush on Harry," commented Luna, causing Ginny to blush again, as they entered Sabertooth's office.

"Well, for your information, Luna Lovegood, we just found out my brother Ronald is really our cousin, and everyone knows you have eyes for him, so that means you'll have to move on, as well," said Ginny, smirking at her newly discovered twin.

"Oh, dear, you are correct," replied Luna, furrowing her brow. "I do hope Ronald will not be too disappointed when he finds out."

"Oh, I think he'll get over it, so don't worry, Luna," said Ginny.

"Will the ones wishing to take the inheritance tests please step over to my work table," said Sabertooth. "The rest of you may have a seat or observe what I do, but do not get in my way or the ones being tested. Progressing from the lad on the left to the lass on the right, I am going to prick one of your fingers with this silver dagger, after which you will let at least three drops of blood drop into the obsidian basin. If you are entitled to a vault in this bank a key will form for each vault you are entitled to."

"Wow, would you look at all these keys, and we all have at least three of them," said Ginny.

"Why is one of Harry's keys black while the rest are all gold?' asked Luna, who had been standing next to the young wizard.

"The color black indicates a vault was granted to him by way of conquest, while the color gold indicates vault ownership by way of inheritance," answered Sabertooth.

"I would gather the black key would be linked to the Slytherin vault," commented Albus.

"Yes, Chief Warlock Dumbledore, you are correct," said Sabertooth.

"Could you tell us what vaults all these keys go to?" asked Hermione. "I'd really like to know how, I, as a Muggle-born, could be entitled to three keys."

"All four of you have keys for vaults three and four, which are the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw vaults," replied Sabertooth. "As Chief Warlock Dumbledore has correctly guessed, Mr. Potter is entitled to vault number 6, the Slytherin vault. Mr. Potter and his cousins, Miss Weasley and Miss Lovegood are joint owners of vault number two, the Pendragon vault, vault number 93, the Peverell vault, and the Potter vaults, numbers 500, 501, and 502. Mr. Potter is entitled to vaults number 687, his educational trust vault, and vault number 876, his mother's personal vault, as well. Miss Lovegood and Miss Weasley are entitled to vault 700, Fabian Prewett's personal vault. Miss Weasley is entitled to vault number 688, her educational trust vault. Miss Lovegood is entitled to vault numbers 686 and 987, her educational trust vaults. Miss Granger is entitled vault number one, the vault of Myrddin Emrys, as well."

"You mean I'm a direct descendant of Merlin," said the awestruck Hermione.

"Yes, dear child, you are, for only the blood of a direct magical descendant would produce a key to one of our vaults," answered Sabertooth.

"Can we have access to our vaults, because I'd really like to see if Merlin or one of the Founders left any books in their vaults?" asked Hermione.

"You and Mr. Potter may have access to your vaults, but Miss Weasley and Miss Lovegood must wait until their eleventh birthdays," answered Sabertooth.

"Ginevra and I have been given special permission to start Hogwarts early, is there any way we could access at least our educational trust vaults early, as well?" asked Luna.

"As Chief Warlock Dumbledore is Headmaster at Hogwarts, as well, his word shall grant you early access to your educational trust vaults," said Sabertooth.

"Then, I, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, do hereby grant Ginevra Molly Weasley and Luna Selene Lovegood access to their educational trust vaults, so mote it be," said Albus.

"So mote it be," Sabertooth added. "You both now have access to your educational trust vaults. Griphook, you may now take them to see Thornbrush, the Potter account manager."

"If you will all follow me, I shall lead to Thornbrush's office," said Griphook, leading the way out of Sabertooth's office. Arriving at Thornbrush's office, he knockeds once and patiently waited by the door.

"Yes," said a Goblin, opening the door to the office.

"Senior Account Manager Thornbrush, three members of The Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter and Chief Warlock Dumbledore wish to speak with you regarding the Potter estates," replied Griphook.

"Do the members of The Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter have their blood keys to prove their entitlements to their house?" asked Thornbrush.

"Yes, Senior Account Manager they do, and may your vault always be overflowing with galleons," said Albus.

"Do the members of The Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter agree to allow all those with you enter my office and learn of your financial status?" asked Thornbrush.

"I have no problems with everyone here with us knowing about what we have," replied Harry. "I don't know much about money and such, and I think I'll need all the help I can get to know what to do with it."

"We don't know much about taking care of money, either, so we agree with Harry, isn't that right, Ginevra?" added Luna.

"The only thing I know about money is how to spend it, so I agree with Harry and Luna," Ginny admitted.

"Very well," said Thornbrush, ushering them all into his office. "The three members of The Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter may have the seats in front of my desk. The rest of you will have to stand, as I have no more chairs."

"Senior Account Manager Thornbrush, with your permission of course, I can supply enough seating for everyone present," said Albus.

"By all means, Chief Warlock Dumbledore, but only you," said Thornbrush. "Anyone else waving a wand in my presence will find a dagger headed their way."

"Mr. Thronbrush, Professor Dumbledore told me I owned the house my Muggle relatives live in and the business my uncle works for, do the Potters own any other Muggle businesses or houses, too?" asked Harry once everyone was seated.

"The House of Potter owns quite a few Muggle businesses and houses, why do you ask?" inquired Thornbrush.

"I want to sack my uncle from his job at Grunnings the company he works for, and kick him and my aunt out of the house they live in," Harry explained. "They've always complained about laborers and the menial jobs they do, and I'd like to offer them those kinds of jobs, as well as, the smallest or most rundown place to live, as well."

"I do believe I have the jobs and living quarters you have in mind in one place," said Thornbrush. "In the small Muggle country village of Greater Tender, you own a Tudor Manor House that is operated as a country hotel. You could offer your uncle a job as a janitor, and you could offer your aunt a job as a chamber maid in the hotel. The jobs only pay the National Minimum Wage of £3.60 per hour, plus you could allow them occupancy of the grooms' quarters above the horse barn on the farm attached to the hotel as living quarters. The grooms' quarters is a one room flat with a small bathroom containing no shower and a very small kitchenette equipped with appliances purchased during the Muggles' Second World War. Additionally, any hot water used in the grooms' quarters must come from a wood and coal fired boiler."

"What do janitors and chamber maids do?" asked Harry.

"The janitors at my old school were the ones than mopped the floors, cleaned the bathrooms, emptied dust bins, and other things like changing out light bulbs," answered Hermione. "From hotels we've stayed in, chamber maids were the ones that cleaned and maintained rooms people hire out."

"That's perfect for them," such Harry with a grin. "Both Vernon and Petunia hate the country, and living right above a horse barn would drive them barmy. Either, they take my offer, or they'll be on the dole or have to move in with Marge at her dog farm in Essex."

"Very well, Harry," said Albus. "I will inform them of your offer when I see them next this coming Saturday."

"Thank-you, Professor Dumbledore," said Harry.

"Could we see what's in our vaults, because I'd really like to see what kind of books or other such treasures we have in our vaults to read?" asked Hermione.

"Most wizards and witches upon learning of their inheritances do not look upon books and knowledge contained in their vaults as being treasure," commented Thornbrush upon hearing Hermione's request.

"To me, after family and friends, books and the knowledge they contain are the greatest treasures a person can have," stated Hermione.

"Sweetheart, please don't ever change," said Lionel, engulfing his daughter in a loving hug.

"Thank-you, Daddy," said Hermione, returning her father's hug. Seeing Harry weeping as he stared longingly at her and her father, the young witch removed herself from her father's warm embrace, and walked over to the young wizard, and asked tenderly while placing a hand on his shoulder, "What's wrong Harry?"

"I just wish I could know what it felt like to have Dad or Mum hugging me," replied Harry softly as he hung his head in sorrow.

"Oh, Harry," cried the three young witches in unison, as they wrapped their arms lovingly around the distraught young wizard.

"We wish you could know what it's like to have your dad and mum hug you, too," added Hermione, with Ginny and Luna nodding their heads in agreement.

"What just happened?" asked Lionel, as he and the other adults present regained consciousness several minutes later.

"Jus' 'fore the whole lot o yeh were knocked out cold, I saw a brigh' whi'e ligh' comin from these youngsters," answered Hagrid, helping the other adults to their feet. "I tried ta wake up all four o em, but I couldn' even touch em."


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter Five:_ _What happened and where are we?_

"What happened and where are we?" asked Harry, as he and the three young witches appeared in what resembled a vast train station shrouded in a dense white fog.

"My son, you, your cousins and the other pretty young lady standing next you have entered a realm between the living and those who have passed on," answered a tall, thin, black-haired man standing with his right arm around the waste of very pretty woman with dark red, long and thick hair.

"Dad, Mum, is that really you?" questioned Harry, staring longingly at the man and woman.

"Yes, Harry, my dear sweet son, we are your parents, James and Lily Potter," answered the woman with brilliant green and almond-shaped eyes, like those of her only son. "Now, come here so your father and I can fulfill the wishes that you, your cousins, and best-friend just requested."

"Dad and Mum, can I stay here with you?" asked Harry reveling in his parents' embrace.

"No, luv, it is not yet your time to pass on," answered Lily Potter, stroking her son's back. "You have many years ahead of you, and when it is your time to cross over, you will have seen seven generations of the Potter family follow you into the world."

"Harry, my son, your mother is most correct, however we must chitchat no longer, as our time together is very short and will be rapidly coming to an end, so we must give you some advice and warning," said James, placing a hand on his son's shoulder. "First, I must apologize to you and your cousins for keeping you apart. Had I told the Weasleys and the Lovegoods to let Albus Dumbledore know of your cousins' survival, then he could have left you with Ginny, Luna, and their families instead of with that irksome Spitoonia and her family of miscreants."

"You mean to tell us that all this time I could have been living with Ginny, Luna, and their families, instead of those bloody Dursleys," Harry interjected.

"Yes, my son, that is exactly what we are saying, and that is what your father and I want from this moment forward," explained Lily.

"Then, no matter what anyone else, including Professor Dumbledore, wants or says, that's the way it's going to be," stated Ginny.

"That is why your aunt and I wish for Harry to travel to Potter Manor where he can place the Potter and Peverell Head of House rings on his right hand," said James. "Son, this will grant you a quasi-emancipation, which means you will become the Potter and Peverell Heads of House. However, until you reach your majority, you must still have a magical guardian. Sirius Black is our first choice to be your guardian, followed in any order by the Weasleys, Xenophilius Lovegood, Remus Lupin, Amelia Bones, and Andromeda Tonks."

"What does that mean?" asked Harry.

"It means, you will be free from the underage restriction on magic as long as you do not perform magic in front of unknowing Muggles," replied James. "After you learn how to cast some magic, you could even show the Dursleys some of your new skills."

"Luv, don't be filling our son's head with your Marauder ideas," said Lily.

"Luv, I was just thinking we could have him lock your horse-faced sister and her walrus husband in the same cupboard they used to lock Harry in," said James. "I mean we bought the house they live in and I had Dad get Vermin his job, and they still treated our son worse than even the worst of our kind treat House-elves."

"I know, my dear, but as Harry has already decided to give my sister and her husband menial jobs in the country and a real dive to live, that should be more than enough punishment," said Lily. "My sister always hated it when we took trips to visit Dad's cousin and his family who lived in rural Hampshire, so being forced to actually live and work there will really wind her up. Besides, once Sirius is freed and he and Remus find out how they treated our son, I'm quite sure they'll ensure Petunia and Vernon rue the day they mistreated our angel boy."

"Yes, luv," said James, smiling at his wife. Speaking to Harry, he added, "Son, to get to Potter Manor, simply say, I, Harry James Potter, do hereby summon the Potter Chief House-elf, and he or she will appear to you and then transport you and anyone you wish to go with you to Potter Manor. Additionally, your quasi-emancipation will enable you to choose with whom and where you will live from now on."

"So, I could live with Ginny, Luna, and their families no matter what anyone else says," Harry queried.

"Yes, my son, you may," replied James. "One more thing you'll be able to do is to claim by proxy the Potter and Peverell seats on the Wizengamot."

"What is the Wizengamot?" asked Harry.

"The Wizengamot is Wizarding Britain's high court of law and parliament, and the Potter family holds the Peverell and Potter seats," answered James.

"I don't understand what that means, but I can learn," said Harry. "The Dursleys never let met me go to school, and when we get back to Hogwarts the four of us are going to use something called time turners so I can learn enough to start Hogwarts with my age group."

"Your abuse and lack of care at the hands of my sister and her horrid husband is why your father and I wish for you to leave them as penniless as you can and approve of your decision to give them lowly jobs and a run-down place to live," said Lily. "Now, please all three of you young ladies come here, so James and I may thank-you for helping our son."

"You are quite welcome, Aunt Lily," replied Luna, smiling as she hugged her aunt.

"As our time together is now coming to an end, we want you to tell Dumbledore that Peter Pettigrew was our Secret Keeper, and he was the one to betray us to Voldemort, not Sirius Black," said James. "Ginny, I don't want to frighten you, but I must tell you Pettigrew is an illegal Animagus, and he has been living with the Weasleys as your brothers' pet rat…"

"You mean my brother's pet rat, Scabbers, is really a wizard!" gasped Ginny.

"Yes, he is, dear," said Lily. "Peter Pettigrew is a Death Eater and very dangerous, and we don't want any of you anywhere near him. He's the one who betrayed your birth parents and uncle, as well, and we want him punished for his misdeeds."

"Oh no, Ginevra, Peter Pettigrew is at your house with your brothers; we have to wake up so we can warn your parents," said the normally calm Luna, as she started to panic.

_Five_

"Professor Dumbledore, Peter Pettigrew was our Secret Keeper, and he was the one to betray us to Voldemort, not Sirius Black!" shouted Harry, as he was the first one to awaken from their enchanted slumber.

"Daddy, Mum, Scabbers is really Pettigrew in his Animagus form, and he's a Death Eater!" shouted Ginny, awakening shortly after Harry. "Mum, he's the one who betrayed my birth parents and your twin brothers, as well."

"What do you mean?" asked Molly. "Black murdered Pettigrew."

"Molly, I believe these children are telling us the truth," remarked Albus. "Unless I am mistaken, there is no way young Harry could have known who Peter Pettigrew or Sirius Black were, and this makes me believe what they have told us is true."

"Mum, Daddy, Professor Dumbledore is right, and there's a Death Eater at our house right now," added Ginny.

"How do you children know this?" asked Minerva.

"Somehow the four of us just went to what Uncle James said was a realm between the living and those who have passed on, and while there, we met him and Harry's mother," answered Luna.

"And, while we're standing here dawdling about, there's a Death Eater at the Burrow with my brothers," said the very worried and exasperated Ginny.

"Arthur, I believe it would be in our best interests to travel to your home and investigate these youngsters' claims," said Albus.

"If my babies are in danger, then I'm coming with you," said Molly.

"No, Molly, dear, if you go storming into the Burrow like you often do, then Pettigrew may realize what we're up to and escape," said Arthur. "Albus and I will make sure the boys are safe before we do anything."

"Molly, if what these children have told us is true, an innocent man has been sentenced to a horrific fate, and we must do all we can to see he walks free once more," said Albus. "I give you my word that your sons will be perfectly safe and no harm shall befall them. Additionally, these four youngsters have yet to visit their vaults and must be taken to purchase the supplies they will need for the next month, and I would greatly appreciate it if you would assist them in this manner."

"Ginny will be fine with Hagrid, Minerva, Xeno, and the Grangers, so I'm coming with you," stated Molly. "I promise to stay out of the way when you and Arthur apprehend the rat, but I'm coming with you, and that's final. Besides, I want a piece of the traitor, and if you capture him and haul him away while I'm not there, then I won't get the chance to avenge my brothers."

"Minerva, Xeno, and Hagrid, please take these youngsters and the Drs. Granger down to their vaults,' said Albus, tapping the rope one more with his wand. "Minerva, when you are done here, simply have everyone hold on to this rope once more, and after you tap it thrice with your and it shall take everyone back to the Hogwarts entrance gate. Everyone is welcome to spend the night in the castle, and Arthur, Molly, and I will see you when we return."

"Which vault do you wish to visit first?" asked Thornbush.

"Dad told me to summon the Potter Chief House-elf, and he or she will appear to me and then transport me and anyone I wish to go with me to Potter Manor, so I could put on the Potter and Peverell Head of House rings," answered Harry. "Could we do that first?"

"As you Mr. Potter are the heir apparent to the Lordships of the Most Ancient and Noble Houses of Potter and Peverell, you are then entitled to claim what is rightfully yours, so yes you may call on the Potter Chief House-elf," replied Thornbush.

"Then, I Harry James Potter do hereby summon the Potter Chief House-elf," Harry stated.

"Master Harry, how may Phillip, your most humble servant serve you this most joyous of days," replied a 3 foot tall creature, with spindly arms and legs, and oversized heads and eyes, appearing next to Harry.

"How do you know my name?" asked Harry.

"Only the current Head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter may summon the current Potter Chief House-elf," answered Phillip. "How may Phillip be of service to Master Harry?"

"Could you take me and whoever else I want to Potter Manor so I can place the Potter and Peverell Head of House rings on my right hand," answered Harry.

"Phillip can take four children, two children and one adult, or two adults at a time, but Master Harry must go with whomever I take, however Master Hagrid is much too large for Phillip to take" answered Phillip. "When Master Harry has claimed his rightful place as the Potter and Peverell Head of House, then Master Harry may by his word allow others entry into Potter Manor."

"Would you please take me and the three girls to Potter Manor?" asked Harry.

"Mr. Potter, it's not that we don't trust Phillip, but we would prefer if an adult were to accompany you on your first visit to Potter Manor," said Minerva.

"I choose to allow Ginevra or Hermione to first go with Harry," said Luna.

"No, Luna, you or Ginny/Hermione may go first!" shouted Hermione/Ginny.

"How about we allow Professor McGonagall to go alone with Harry, and then he can send Phillip back to take all three of you at once," suggested Lionel.

"Okay, Daddy/Mr. Granger," the three girls chorused.


End file.
